In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/843,768, filed Feb. 28, 1992, entitled "LOW IMPACT TRACKED VEHICLES", now U.S. Pat. No 5,318,141, issued Jun. 7, 1994, an improved vehicle is described in a pair of endless, flexible tracks at the sides thereof provide the motive force to the vehicle to cause it to move forwardly and in turns. The vehicle can be driven over most terrain, including soft snow and mud without causing substantial damage to the terrain. The vehicle can also be used to transport men and equipment from ship to shore and from the shore to land access roads spaced a considerable distance from the shore.
A feature of the vehicle of the above patent application is an improved grouser assembly made up of a number of spaced grousers which are attached to the tracks to provide traction therefor. While this grouser assembly is satisfactory in many instances of use, it can be improved upon by providing a grouser unit with greater surface area and greater strength. Thus, greater traction forces can be realized for the tracks. The present invention satisfies a need for an improved grouser unit which achieves this aim.